


petition for jin kirigiri to go the fuck to sleep

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: it's 6am





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



**Jin:**...fuck it's 6am

**Koichi:** JIN

**Jin:** I'M SORRY.

**Koichi:** jiiiiiiin your school

**Jin:** snnnz

**Koichi:** _jin your school_

**Jin:**  SNNNNZ

**Jin:** LOL JK IM READY TO FUCKING **PARTY**

**Koichi: JIN**

**Jin:** I M R E A D Y

**Koichi:** jin u mother fuck of a shit your school

**Jin:** RAVE

**Koichi:** jin your mcfucking school

**Jin: RAVE**

**Koichi:** jin

**Koichi:** jin

**Koichi:** your

**Koichi:** mcfucking

**Koichi:** school

**Jin:** SnnnZ

**Jin:** Okay, I'll actually go to sleep now.

**Koichi:** rest,,, rest,,, ur school is counting on you,,,

**Jin:** goodnight <3

**Koichi:** <33333333


End file.
